Legenden der Aldor/7-8
Gnomeregan (Tribute to the Gnomes) "Alarm! Alarm! Eindringling! Alarm!" Vor einer halben Stunde erst hatte sich Knickelbuxx von seiner Schicht in der Robowerft zur Ruhe gelegt, als das ätzend klingelnde Lärmen der Alarmbots ihn aus dem Bett riss. "Was bei allen Kupferdrähten ?!" Murmelte er in seinen hellbraunen Bart hinein. Schläfrig und kaum in der Lage ohne seine Supertroniccyberschutzbrille 3000 mehr als zwei Meter weit zu sehen, tapste er durch den kalten Flur seiner Wohnung in die Richtung des Waschbeckens. Gähnend tasteten seine Finger an dem kalten Porzellan herum, ehe er seine Brille ergreifen und aufsetzten konnte. Noch immer dröhnten die Siren, laut und unnachgebieg gepaart mit dumpfen Schlägen aus der Tiefe. "Die Erzabteilung hat sich wieder das falsche Loch angebohrt und ne Ölleitung freigelegt..Tze." Benebelt aber langsam an Bewusstsein gewinnend lauschte er den Geräuschen außerhalb. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm klar wurde was er dort eigentlich hörte. "Alarm! Alarm! Eindringling! Alarm!" Eindringlinge? Das Wort durchzog seine Gedankengänge, ehe er ohne weiteres Überlegen seine Multifunktionale Handkanone aus dem Schrank holte und eiligst aus der Wohnungstür stürmte. "Bemannt die Geschütze! Auf die Posten! Dies ist keine Übung!" Schallte es aus den Lautsprechern Gnomeregans. Die gesamte Tüftlerstadt war in heller Aufuhr, mehr als sie es an normalen Tagen war. Dutzende schwer bewaffnete Gnomenkrieger huschten im Gleichschritt über die grauen Korridore der dunklen Hallen. Das flackernde Elektrolicht warf hin und wieder Schatten über die in aller Eile startklar gemachten Gyrokopter und Roboschreiter. "Bei..Muradin..Nein halt...beim Licht..Nein auch nicht....Große Kacke!" Fluchte Knixxelbuxx und sprintete so schnell er noch vermochte zum Barrikadenoffizier Rosa Tixxipix. "Was ist los Rosa?!" Hechelte er fragend heraus und hielt seine Feuerwaffe fest umklammernd, immer wieder unter den Erderschütterungen halt suchend. "Wenn ich das wüsste! Sie warn auf einmal überall und griffen jeden ohne Rücksicht an!" Antwortete die rosahaarige Gnomin, während sie weiter an ihrem Roboschreiter schraubte und alles versuchte um ihn Online zu bekommen. "WER DENN?" Schrie er piepsig generft der Gnomin entgegen. "Na DIE da!" "Grruaaaaaagggh!" "Die Troggs kommen! Feuer! FEEEEUER!" Ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll, begleitet vom dem Knattern der automatischen Geschütze und den mutigen Versuchen der gnomischen Grenadiere, die Angreifer abzuwehren. Bestialische, etwa Zwergen-bis Menschengroße Monster mit erdiger grauer Haut und einem riesigem Schädel. Bewaffnet mit den Knochen erschlagener Gnome, sabbernd und gierend vorwärtsschlurfend. "Nimm das du stinkendes Ungetüm!" Schrie Tixxipix, nachdem sie sich auf ihren Schreiter geschwungen hatte und den Troggs mit tanzenden Flammen aus den Nasenlöchern der Metallente einheizte. Doch auch die geballte Feuerkraft gnomischer Technologie konnte nicht dem nicht enden wollenden Strom der Troggs einhalt gebieten. "Wir geben Gnomeregan nicht auf!" Schrie Knicklbuxx seinem Feind ins Gesicht, ehe er abdrückte. Wieder ertönten die Alarmsirenen der Stadt, zumindest in den Teilen welche noch nicht erobert wurden. Wieder strömten die gnomischen Eliteverteidiger vor ein weiteres Schott, in Erwartung ihres grausamen und blutigen Todes. Es war das Schott vor der Kammer des Hochtüftlers Gelbin Mekkatorque. Resignierend saß er an seinem schwach beleuchtetem Tisch, dessen hängende Lampe mit jedem Erdstoß umherschwenkte und dem Raum eine noch gruseligere Atmosphäre verschaffte. Er saß dort, in den Händen ein Schreiben der Allianz. :"Freund und Verbündeter. Sehr geehrter Hochtüftler Mekkatorque, :Die Horden einer Untoten Geißel sind in Lordaeron eingefallen und bedrohen unter Führung des :Verräterprinzen Arthas Menethil das Überleben unseres Volkes. Als langer und zuverlässiger Verbündeter habt ihr :euch in den vergangenen Kriegen erwiesen. Wir erbitten dringlichst um Militärische Unterstützung um des Lichtes und :der Menschenleben willen die ihr zu retten vermögt. :Die Allianz steht vor ihrer schwersten Prüfung :Möge das Licht uns alle beschützen :Kommandant Boreon Keller von Lordaeron" "Hochtüftler? Wie lauten eure Befehle?" Fragte einer der Soldaten, vorsichtig vor dem Tütfler salutierend. Gelbin blickte auf die Karte seiner Stadt. Fast die Hälfte Gnomeregans war in Trogghände gefallen und Hunderte Gnome ums Leben gekommen. Paradox. Wollte er gerade ein ähnliches schreiben an die Allianz schicken und um Hilfe bitten. Aber das ging nun nicht mehr. Heute würden jemand ein großes Opfer bringen müssen. Heute würde die Last von Tausenden Leben auf seinen Schultern liegen. Doch er musste sich entscheiden. "Mein Hochtüftler?" Gelblin nickte, entschlossen und bekräftig deutete er mit seinen linken Hand auf die gesicherten Tore Gnomeregans, welche von den Troggs überannt zu werden drohten. "Sprengt und versiegelt alle Ausgänge aus Gnomeregan...Wir dürfen nicht zulassen dass die Bedrohung der Troggs jetzt...gerade JETZT nach Eisenschmiede oder Lordaeron kommt und unseren onehin geschwächten Verbündeten in den Rücken fällt." Der Infanterist blickte erschrocken zu seinem Anführer, als hätte er so etwas nich erwartet. Mit lauter werdender Stimme nahm der Hochtüftler das Mikrofon und drückte den Knopf für die gnomereganweite Ansage. "Bürger Gnomeregans...Meine Freunde. Meine Brüder und Schwestern. Die dunkelste Stunde für unser Volk hat begonnen, wissen wir doch, dass wir nun in dieser Zeit nicht mehr auf die Hilfe unserer Verbündeten, der Allianz zählen können. Denn Lordaeron ist gefallen und jene die gewillt sind es zu verteidigen brauchen einen freien Rücken..sie brauchen Sicherheit im eigenen Land. Eisenschmiede und Stormwind dürfen nicht jetzt, nicht heute von der Bedrohung der Troggs heimgesucht werden. Was wir. Wir Gnome, wir als Volk der Allianz zu tun haben, ist unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen. WIR MÜSSEN den Troggs alleine die Stirn bieten!" Er holte tief Luft, den Tränen nahe ehe er ein weiteres mal ansetze. "Ich weiß um unsere Not und das Blut welches wir vergossen haben und vergiessen werden. Aber wir geben Gnomeregan NICHT AUF! Wir werden dieses große Opfer zum Wohle aller Völker der Allianz geben! Die Ausgänge werden versiegelt! Kämpft meine Brüder und Schwestern! Kämpft meine Kameraden! Gnomeregan WIRD NICHT FALLEN!" Lichtblick (Tribute to the Knights of the Silverhand) Stürmischer Regen, eiskalt, beihnahe gefrorenen, prasselte auf das Dach der Kathedrale hernieder. Hunderte verängstiger Zivilisten hatten dort Unterschlupf gesucht und forderten auch das letzte von den völlig überarbeiteten Priestern und Paladinen. Es war jedoch genau das worauf Lord Sain von Stormwind sich vorbereitet hatte. Schwefelgestank, Wimmern, Stöhnen und der immer währende Dunst der eisigen Luft zog durch die Korridore des überfüllten Gebäudes. Würden die Paladine der Silberhand hier nicht umherziehen, wachend und aufmerksam sich jeder möglichen Gefahr stellend, so könnte man wohl vermuten, dies sei ein vom Licht verlassener Ort. Aber genau so schien es in dieser Nacht. Ein trostloser Ort, über dem bereits das Leichentuch des Todes, der Schatten der Geißel gefallen war. Seufzend wandte sich Sain einem der Buntglasfenster zu. Längst schon waren seine Kräfte erschöpft und dennoch musste er weitermachen. Jedes Zweifeln oder Zögern könnte den Tod eines Menschen bedeuten. Und da war es wieder. Das Schreien eines schwer verletzten Kindes und die Hilferufe der Sanitäter nach Priestern und Paladinen. Man verlangte nach ihm. "Lord Sain!" "Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte er, noch ehe die Sanitäter den kaum fünf Jahre alten Jungen niedergelegt hatten. "Das Dach seines Elternhauses ist über seinem Kopf zusammengestürzt. Mehrere Knochenbrüche im Brustbereich...Es issen Wunder , dass er noch bei Bewusstsein ist, geschweige denn noch lebt!" Antwortete einer der Adepten in hastig dahingeklatschen Worten. "Macht mir Platz!" Entgegnete Sain, bevor er sich seine Handschuhe von den Händen zog und selbige achtlos auf den Boden warf. Gleißendes, warmes Licht umschluss seine Fingerkuppen. Mit einem Gebet auf den Lippen und dem Glauben in seinem Geist ließ er das quellende Licht aus seinem Körper auf den Jungen übergehen. Ein fahles Leuchten, ehe der Knabe laut aufschrie, als die heilige Energie die Wunden und Brüche seines Körpers verbrannte. Ein Schreien, eher das Kind verstummte. "Er wird wieder...Bringt ihn zu den Anderen." Wieder seufzte der Lord, die Hände vor das Gesicht, drückte er sich die schmerzende Migräne weit in den hintersten Winkel seines Schädels. Ein weiteres Mal fiel er in seine Gedankengänge zurück, um ihn herum das leise Stöhnen und Jammern der Krankenstation. Jahre des Krieges hatte der Paladin bereits gesehen. Tod und Leid in monströsen Ausmaßen. All das schien keine Ende zu nehmen. Obwohl er sich mit aller Kraft für den Frieden im Königreich einsetzte. Mit Glauben und Mitgefühl versuchte zu heilen und zu helfen, sich für eine sichere und friedliche Zukunft einzusetzen. "Diesen Frieden, von dem ihr da träumt! Den wird es nie geben!" Hallte es in seinen Gedanken wieder. Genau das hatte einer der Scharlachroten gesagt, ehe er sich dem Himmelfahrtskommando gen Norden anschloss. Sain begann zu zweifeln. Um ihn herum brannte die Welt ein weiteres mal. Erneut überzog die Geißel alles Leben mit ihren finsteren Wolken, den Seuchen und ihren Klauen. Die Streitigkeiten mit der Horde waren so hitzig wie eh und jeh. Ein Frieden war wirklich nicht in sicht. Aber....er DURFTE nicht zweifeln. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Nicht solange der Schatten des Todes über Stormwind lag. Vielleicht hatte der Rote recht. Möglicherweise wird es niemals eine friedliche Welt für die Menschheit geben. Doch wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestünde, dass er, Lord Sain von Stormwind, dass sein Traum von einem besseren Azeroth in erfüllung gehen würde, dann müsse er jetzt dafür eintreten. "Die Untoten rücken vor!" Erklang es vor den Barrikaden der Kathedrale. Ein Lächeln, ein entschlossener Griff um seine gesegnete Klinge, ehe der Paladin mit schweren Schritten aus den heiligen Hallen schritt. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht durchbrach just im selben Augenblick die graue Wolkendecke über der belagerten Stadt, begrüßte die Verteidiger mit wärmenden Strahlen, ehe sie sich wieder hinter weite Dunkelheit zurückzog. "Vielleicht...ja..Vielleicht..." Murmelte Sain, bevor er sein Schwert empor hob, dem Ghul entgegenstürmend.